


Finding a Friend For Life

by StarkidFan_NumberOne



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: American Sign Language, Disability, Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mute - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidFan_NumberOne/pseuds/StarkidFan_NumberOne
Summary: Ava grew up in America with an abusive father. Things happen to make her mute and when she gets old enough she decides to create a YouTube channel where she uses the fact that she can't speak to create a 'voice' for those who sign. After a few years she moves to London, where she runs into and befriends two of her favorite Youtubers: Phil Lester and Dan Howell. Eventually Ava and Dan start dating and this is where the story starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually start at the very beginning of Ava's story, but for now it will just be little pieces that fit together as I work on it. If you have any prompts, feel free to give them to me, but I make no promise to write them all into this story.
> 
> (Please be kind, this is my first story!)

"Ava, I'm sorry okay!" Dan said screaming at her

" _Just go away!_ " she signed furiously " _I don’t want you here!_ "

"Look Ava, I know I messed up, but you have to understand, I didn’t mean to hurt you! That is the last thing I would ever want to do. You mean the world to me! Please let me explain Ava?" Dan spoke

" _...Come in, I will make us some tea. You can talk while I put the kettle on._ " Ava replied.

" _Thank you so much Ava._ " Dan signed gratefully, finally calming down enough to speak to her in her preferred method. " _And I'm sorry for the yelling earlier. I know you don’t like it, I didn’t mean to frighten you._ "

Ava turned to look at the brown eyed boy climbing the stairs behind her. " _you didn’t frighten me Dan, I don’t even get that way when I am around you. My anxiety disappears when I am near you._ " she signed in reply

When they reached the level with her kitchen, Ava immediately got to work putting the kettle on and readying the cups for tea. After she was done she turned to Dan and signed one word " _Explain._ "

Dan looked down and started signing in reply " _I want to say again how sorry I am for what happened._ " He was looking at her now " _Where I grew up, everybody was the same. There was never anybody different until I met you at Uni. We may have been friends for a few months, but I have never been put in a situation where I was the only one left with you. That didn’t come out right! I meant, I didn’t know what to do when I am in that type of situation. I didn’t want to push it too much and make you think that all I saw was your inability to speak. I didn’t want you to think that I think you are fragile just because that bastard beat you up. I didn’t want you to think that I treat you different than I treat any body else. Because I don’t...or at least I try not to. I realized that maybe I was trying so hard to not treat you different that I ended up doing exactly that. Ava I am so sorry that I didn’t say anything when those douche bags came up and started making fun of you. Like I said, I never wanted to hurt you and_ "

While Dan was monologuing, the kettle started to whistle so Ava took it off the stove and made up the teas. Dan didn’t even touch his until he was done and she looked pensive in thought about everything he had just revealed to her.

She slowly started signing in response, almost slow enough to be called reluctant " _Why didn’t you just talk with me about this before we went on our first official date? I would have understood. We could have sat down and talked about what I expected and what was appropriate or inappropriate._ "

" _I… I didn’t think of that actually. I'm so sorry! Gah, I'm so stupid! If I had just thought of that, we wouldn’t be in this whole mess!_ " Dan signed and yelled, angry at himself.

Ava let out a huff of breath and walked up behind Dan, him having turned around while he was yelling at his stupidity. She startled him by placing her arms around his waist and resting her head between his shoulder blades. He immediately calmed down and apologized again for raising his voice. Ava shook her head and signed that it was okay where he could see it in front of him. He turned around and looked deep into her purple eyes. She starred back intently and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. That was the start of a very beautiful relationship between the two Youtubers.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said above, feel free to give me prompts for this story. I do have a direction I want this to go, but I will still try to work them in somehow. If I feel something wont work, I might make another story for it or something. Hope you liked it!


End file.
